


The Silent Steps of a Hunting Rainbow Drinker

by TeamTired



Series: The 120 Pairing Challenge [15]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood Drinking, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Silence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTired/pseuds/TeamTired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius makes his way through his silent world, only to be hunted by a vengeful and hungry Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Steps of a Hunting Rainbow Drinker

Equius walked the halls of his land, looking for the next gate, still felt unnerved by the blanket of silence that covered his land. As he turned a corner, he found a set of basilisks, utterly transformed by his session’s numerous prototypings. A moment of study revealed that they had taken on aspects of Aurthour’s visage, sporting on a glorious mustache and a pair of wondrous udders. He felt himself consumed by rage, insulted by the sheer vulgarity of these worthless creatures stealing his lusus’ beauty to pervert it. 

He lept from the ground, pushing off so hard that it noiselessly cracked under his feet. He drew back his fist and as it collided into the first basilisk, the creature exploded in a shower of grist. A jab backwards with his elbow took care of the second one, and a final sucker punch destroyed the third. He took a moment to collect the grist before continuing onward. A while later, he arrived at a large canyon, which was extremely wide and so deep he couldn’t see the bottom. He kicked a pebble into the gap, and minutes later, he still heard no noise. Was it because the silence descended all the way to the center of the world, or because there was no bottom, only a pure void?

Equius took a few steps back and gave himself a running start. As he reached the edge, he pushed off, making the two hundred feet leap easily. He allowed himself a smile. Being STRONG always had its advantages. 

Some trolls like his moirail would find the desolation of this land frustrating, even maddening. But for Equius, it had become a place of peace. It forced him to sharpen his visual acuity and stay alert, and with no noise, there was no distraction to speak of. But then something very strange happened. The unpleasant scent of ozone flooded his nostril, accompanied by a flash of light that was reflected onto the cave walls from perhaps miles away. Someone had passed through a gate into his world. His brain quickly ran through a mental list of the trolls, and the server-client chain. The first one passing through should be Kanaya, he supposed, as she was his server player. Though he would never admit it, Equius had always been a little intimidated by Kanaya. Her jade blood was so rare, and so mysterious. How was it that she could walk in the deadly sun unscorched, and survive in the hostile desert?

He turned towards the source of the flash and the smell, and waited for her, but he didn’t see anything. He turned back around and continued down the corridor, towards the location of the next gate. He came to a fork in the path and went left, smashing a stalagmite silently to free up his path. After walking for a few moments, he came to a dead end, and turned around. When he reached the fork again, the fragments of the stalagmite had be broken up further, and spelled out on the ground directly in front of him in broken rock was one word:

“Hungry”

Equius stood frozen in shock. He could not allow the trickery of the world and the imps to get to him. There could not be nothing there, there was nothing there. 

He continued to the other path, walking slightly slower than before, checking over his back occasionally just to ensure he wasn’t being followed. Eventually, Equius reached a grand atrium, completely empty save for a number of tunnels that led out of it, and words carved into the wall. 

““I Thirst For You Equius”

He panicked. Any semblance of control, peace, or courage was lost immediately. For the first time in his life, he felt true fear. He ran, as fast and far as he could, choosing a tunnel at random. He continued running for as long as he could, not even daring to look back. After what felt like an hour of running without stopping, he saw a glint out of the corner of his eye, a glow that was alien and dangerous. He tried to run faster, but he began to strain. Even the STRONGEST trolls have their limits, and whatever was chasing him was not a troll, it couldn’t be.

As he turned another corner, he very nearly ran into a wall...he had reached a dead end. For a moment, his instincts took him completely over. Consumed by rage, he began to throw himself against the wall in desperation, trying his hardest to break through, punching the hard stone as hard as he could. But the walls of this world remained resilient, and both the smashing of himself against the wall and his grunts of pain went unheard, instead they were gobbled up by the perfect silence of his world. 

He finally allowed himself to look back, which only confirmed his fears. The deadly glow grew even closer, threatening to burn him like the terrible angels of Alternian mythology and the all destroying Alternian sun. Out of desperation, Equius drew a bow. He had been able to alchemize a few more resilient weapons in his time in the game, and perhaps in the silence of this world, he could somehow concentrate hard enough to overcome his limits. 

At least that’s what he told himself as he slowly lost his will to his fear and nocked an arrow. As he drew the bowstring back, he could feel the tension building in the string and his muscles, but almost miraculously the string held. Equius used every ounce of his being to maintain that perfect tension, waiting for the creature to appear. 

The glow from down the hallway became almost impossible to look at, and it began to spill around the corner. When the creature finally rounded the bend, Equius could not believe his eyes, which were almost squinted closed anyway to protect himself from the terrible brightness. 

It was Kanaya, but she was totally transformed. Her horns were scratched and damaged, her eyes, ears, and mouth were caked with dried jade blood, and her clothing was ripped and torn, and obviously scorched in multiple places. But the most dreadful feature of the transformation was her glow, which Equius suddenly feared might utterly consume him on the spot. He found himself transfixed by her face, which almost gleefully showed her terrible fangs, which seemed even longer and more deadly than a normal troll’s teeth. 

She began to mouth words to him, but he was too distracted to understand her, too distraught to pay well enough attention. When he finally snapped out if it, he released the tension that had built up in his bow, letting a true arrow fly. In that very moment, Equius felt a surge of pure clarity and pride at the sight of his first arrow. 

That feeling was immediately extinguished when the terrible beast that Kanaya had become snatched the arrow out of the air and snapped it in half, dropping the two halves on the floor. 

He watched her for any sign of a response, and she gave only one. She mouthed something else, and this time he understood. 

“No”

His concentration broken, his bow snapped in half and fell to the ground, not making a single sound. He made a move to ready himself, to erect some sort of defense, but she was immediately upon him. As he threw a punch, she quickly dodged and grabbed his arm, and keeping his arm outstretched, she applied a slight force to his elbow, breaking the arm effortlessly. 

Equius felt himself scream in pain, surprising himself, but nothing came out. 

Completely unphased, Kanaya continued her word, dodging blows from Equius’ knees and one good arm, and in a flash, she had him pressed against the wall, face first, with his one good arm pinned behind his back. Unable to control himself, Equius began sweating, out of fear, the lewdness of being bested by a lower troll, and the thought of even being close to a jade blood, who he knew should be avoided because of their terrible mutation and their perverted place on the hemospectrum. 

He felt her tongue on the left side of his neck, which took him by surprise. He could feel it slowly remove the sweat that was at this point streaming down his neck, which only served to further fluster him. He was at the same time both more terrified and aroused than he had ever been before. She then took a step back, keeping him pinned to the wall with just her left arm. With her right hand, which had grown massive claws, she slowly made her way down his back, ripping his shirt and the skin. Though the pain paled in comparison to the pain of a broken arm, Equius’ fear only continued to mount, driving him mad.   
In minutes, she had shredded his shirt entirely, which dropped to the ground in a pile of scraps. Now, his bare back was completely covered in scratches, which leaked his royal blue blood onto the ground, staining the cave floor. He felt Kanaya’s weight shift towards the ground, and a moment later, he felt her tongue making its way across his body again, this time lapping up every drop of blood that her claws had made, completely cleaning his back. At this point, Equius was completely overwhelmed by the monster behind him, so much so that his mind was starting to shut down. He was so outraged and disgusted and yet at the same time so sexually thrilled that he was consumed by horror. 

He wanted to speak up, but he was entirely unsure what to say. He feared the beast that had trapped him, but he also feared himself. In this moment of helplessness, he did not know if she was going to kill him or spare him to feed, and at this point he was not sure which one he preferred. She turned him around, so that he could see her frightening visage, her lips stained with her dried blood and his still fresh blood. Her glow did not soften, but instead only grew more intense. As its intensity peaked, Kanaya drew her face closer to Equius’ and placed her mouth on his. She dropped her mouth slighty and bit hard, drawing even more blood from him. Then she licked her lips and moved slightly upwards, kissing him on the mouth. He was so confused and turned on that he did not fight it, he instead kissed back firmly, tasting his own blue blood on her lips. Then her mouth moved back down again, making its way to his neck, which she kissed tenderly at first, and then more firmly. 

The tension between them reached its climax, and Equius felt totally overloaded, so much so that he could do nothing. At that moment, Kanaya sank her fangs deep into Equius’ neck, releasing a torrent of blood which gushed onto the ground. She moved her lips over the wound and began to drink greedily, draining Equius almost totally. When she finally felt sated, she allowed Equius’ body to drop to the ground.

As his eyes fluttered closed, he saw the light from her glowing angelic form retreat, until he was once again left in the comfortable darkness of the caves. As he closed his eyes, he could feel the darkness of blood loss creep over him, drawing him into the void of his mind.

Hours later, the pool of blood underneath him had begun to dry, and his own bleeding had stopped. As he rose, he immediately found himself terribly cold, colder than he had ever felt before. As he moved, he felt light and empty, as if a great amount of weight had been totally stolen from him. When he looked around the caves of his world, he noticed that a new light source had appeared: the same horrid glow that he had seen radiating from Kanaya. He looked down timidly, and found that he too now was glowing, a disgusting lewd light that perverted everything that he once was. 

Equius had been transformed too, and he hated it. 

But those thoughts did not stay for long. Equius felt a deep hunger himself, a drive to consume and fill the void that had been left in his veins, and an obsession with sampling from the rainbow of the hemospectrum, until perhaps one day he was full again. 

He began to run again, this time even faster than he had ever moved before. He found himself propelled by an unnatural force which totally enveloped him. When he made it to another gap, he found himself leaping even more easily than he had before, but he did not give himself time to dwell on it. 

He had a new mission now, and his thirst would not permit him any delay.


End file.
